The Other Side of You
by Haru Uzumachiha
Summary: Berawal dari menggantikan Sakura untuk mewawancarai seorang pembisnis sukses, Sasuke justru harus kembali berurusan dengan pemuda yang suka ia bully di masa lalu. Di sana lah Sasuke mengerti jika roda dunia selalu berputar dan ia menemui sisi lain dari seorang Namikaze Naruto. #NaruFemSasu #NoYaoi


Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Haru Uzumachiha

Pairing : NaruFemSasu

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort, dll.

Warning : Terinspirasi dari film _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , AU, OOC, mengandung adegan BDSM, FF 18, bahasa jelek bin amburegul, typo(s), adegan nganuh alias LEMON, not YAOI, genderbender, dll.

"a" = Talk

'a' = Mind

Don't Like Don't Read

 **Haru Uzuma chiha**

~Tokyo, 15 April 2016~

"Aku harap kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya, Sayang. Maaf aku merepotkanmu... Hehehehe.."

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan manik _emerald_ indah tampak tertawa sembari menatap punggung gadis lain yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 167cm. Gadis lain yang dipanggil "Sayang" hanya memutar bola matanya.

Ia mengambil kuncir berwarna putih dan menguncir rambutnya.

"Bukannya itu kebiasaanmu, Sakura? Haahh.. minum obat lalu beristirahat lah! Mungkin itu akan membuatmu sedikit tidak merepotkanku."

Uchiha Sasuke, gadis bersurai hitam bak jelaga yang memiliki otak pintar di atas rata rata. Ia kuliah di jurusan seni dan sastra.

Sakura -gadis bersurai merah muda- hanya memberikan cengiran hangat pada sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Kau sudah siap, kan? Benar benar sudah siap? Ini wawancara penting. Oh, jangan tersinggung. Ini, aku punya beberapa pena yang mungkin bisa kaugunakan."

Sakura mengambil tiga buah pena beserta satu pensil dari atas meja. Sasuke menatapnya datar. Yah, baiklah. Gadis itu menerima alat-alat tulis yang disodorkan oleh Sakura.

"Semua pertanyaannya sudah tertulis di sana. Aku harap itu bisa membantumu," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tidak sempat membaca daftar pertanyaan dari Sakura. Tak masalah, ia yakin jika Sakura yang _notebene_ adalah anak jurusan jurnalistik telah membuat pertanyaan pertanyaan bagus.

"Aku berangkat."

Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu, Sakura tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya lagi.

"Kau tahu tempatnya tidak?" Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalau pun aku tidak tahu, bukannya aku memiliki GPS? Aku hanya perlu melihatnya," dan Sakura akhirnya dapat melepas kepergian Sasuke.

Jalanan Kota Tokyo diguyur hujan pagi itu. Sasuke merutuk di bawah sebuah ruko. Sudah pukul 09:30, itu artinya setengah jam lagi seharusnya ia sudah wawancara. Sasuke bukanlah orang yang suka terlambat, bahkan ia tidak pernah terlambat kuliah.

"Cih, hujan sialan.."

Sasuke mengabaikan kata-kata sang ibu soal, "Sasuke, hujan adalah berkah," atau semacamnya. Sepertinya rutukan Sasuke membuat dewa hujan minder. Hujan segera reda dan matahari bersinar kembali. Sepatu cats coklat yang dikenakan Sasuke bergerak mengikuti kemana kaki sang empu melangkah. Kaki jenjang itu berlari, terkadang menginjak genangan air dan membuat airnya terciprat.

Mungkin Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak pernah telat, namun bukan berarti ia tidak bisa ceroboh. Buktinya ia lupa membawa payung.

Gadis itu masih berlari kecil, gerimis sisa hujan lama kelamaan menjadi kremun dan akhirnya benar benar hilang.

Tak ada yang menarik selain aroma air hujan yang menabrak tanah dan menyebabkan debu debu berterbangan, menciptakan bau yang menenangkan.

"Namikaze Corp.."

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Gedung empatpuluh lantai yang ada di hadapannya membuatnya pusing. Pasti sang CEO ada di lantai tertinggi.

Sasuke kembali berjalan, kali ini memasuki gedung tersebut. Ia menemui seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat dengan manik biru.

"Nona Haruno Sakura?" ucapnya saat melihat Sasuko.

"Umm.. yeah.."

"Tolong ikuti saya.."

Sasuke tahu jika wanita di hadapannya bernama Yamana Ino. _Nametag_ wanita itu yang menjelaskan semua.

Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seluruh bagian gedung Namikaze Corp ; megah. Dapat Sasuke lihat jika setiap inci dinding Namikaze Corp berhiaskan berlian yang mahal. Oh, untuk gadis yang tinggal di kontrakan sederhana sepertinya tentu saja pemandangan seperti ini merupakan pemandangan termegah yang ia lihat.

"Tuan Naruto menunggu anda.."

Sasuke terdiam. Siapa tadi? Naruto? Oh... Naru- HA?! NARUTO?! Naruto yang semasa SMA adalah orang super bodoh di kelas?! Naruto si korban bullying itu?! Bohong kan?! Bohong?! Sasuke harap itu hanya kebetulan.

Gadis bersurai _raven_ itu menelan ludahnya. Oh, jangan sampai benar benar Naruto yang itu.

Kenapa? Sasuke merasa malu karena dirinya juga pernah menjadi salah satu pembully Naruto.

'Si Dobe itu..'

Sasuke menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Bisa gawat jika benar benar Naruto yang itu. Apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan? Tertawa puas? Tertawa karena melihat gadis sombong masa SMA kini melarat dan hidup di kontrakan sederhana?

SASUKE'S POV

Ini gila! Aku tak menyangka jika.. uhh.. yeah, si Kuning itu merupakan CEO utama Namikaze Corp. Semoga dia sudah lupa bagaimana wajahku dulu.

Hahahaha.. aku tidak malu, aku hanya kesal saja. Andai saja ayah dan ibuku tidak meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, dan kakakku tidak tinggal di luar negeri, pastinya aku tidak akan hidup melarat seperti ini!

"Silahkan, Nona Haruno.."

Oh, aku lupa jika si Ino ini masih tidak tahu jika aku bukanlah si Pinky itu. Aku mengangguk dan mempersiapkan mentalku. Saat aku hendak membuka pintu, saat itulah seseorang membukanya lebih dulu.

"Mrs. Haruno?"

SASUKE'S POV END

"Mrs. Haruno?"

Sasuke yakin jika ia bermimpi saat ini. Astaga, siapa orang di depannya? Wajah rupawan bak dewa Yuna- oke, ini bukan saatnya memuji muji. Sasuke jelas tahu siapa orang di depannya.

"U-umm.. yeah.."

"Saya telah menunggu anda. Anda terlambat lima menit dari perjanjian awal.."

Pria muda itu berjalan santai menuju kursi kebesarannya. Sasuke mengikutinya dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Hn, namaku Uchiha Sasu-"

"Uchiha? Jadi anda bukan Mrs. Haruno?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Syukurlah, Naruto lupa namanya.

"Mrs. Haruno terkena demam musim panas, jadi aku menggantikannya. Biar kuulangi. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku mahasiswi di Universitas Tokyo jurusan seni dan sastra. Bisa kita mulai wawancaranya, umm.. Tuan Namikaze?"

Sungguh Sasuke ingin muntah. Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia ucapkan.

"Baik, tapi sebelumnya biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri,"

Hei, kemana perginya bahasa formal "saya-anda" tadi?

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku CEO utama di sini. Senang bertemu denganmu, Mrs. Uchiha.."

 _Tanpa kau beritahu namamu pun aku sudah tau, usuratonkachi!_ Sasuke menahan rasa kesal dalam dadanya. Baik, saatnya serius.

"Baik, kita langsung mulai saja. Anda dikatakan berusia duapuluhsatu tahun, tetapi anda sudah memimpin perusahaan Namikaze Corp. Bisa anda beritahu kesulitan yang anda alami selama ini?"

Sasuke menyalakan alat perekam dan bersiap mencatat jawaban Naruto. Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Hmm.. kesulitan ya... kurasa masa masa tersulit dalam menjalankan sebuah bisnis adalah saat kita bernegosiasi dengan saingan. Ada kemungkinan besar kita akan ditipu jika tidak pintar pintar mengatur strategi."

Sasuke mencatat jawaban Naruto. Sudah ia duga, pasti Naruto dapat menjawab dengan tenang.

"Baik, pertanyaan kedua.. apa hobi anda selama ini?"

Gadis bermanik hitam itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kenapa ada pertanyaan tidak penting di sini?

"Untuk hobi aku suka melakukan sesuatu yang menantang. Aku suka yang berhubungan dengan jeritan."

Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan kertasnya. Jeritan? Jadi Naruto suka rumah hantu atau semacam hal hal berbau mistis?

"Oh, aku juga suka olahraga," ujar Naruto menambahkan.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Pertanyaan ketiga, apa benar anda seorang gay?"

Hening. Sasuke baru menyadari satu hal.

'KENAPA ADA PERTANYAAN SEMACAM INI?!' jerit gadis dalam benaknya. Tentu saja ini menyalahi kode etik kesopanan.

"Oh, maaf. Sakura sedang sakit, jadi mungkin dia sedikit.. ngelantur.."

Naruto tertawa kecil. Astaga, lihat gadis di depannya ini. Wajahnya memerah manis karena pertanyaan yang dibuat oleh temannya.

Naruto berdehem singkat, menatap Sasuke sejenak dan menggeleng tegas.

"Tidak, Mrs. Uchiha... aku bukan gay. Aku normal. Orang paling normal di antara semua orang normal lainnya ttebaa.."

Bibir Naruto segera terkatub, sepertinya salah bicara atau keceplosan sesuatu.

Manik _shappire_ Naruto menatap dalam ke arah _onyx_ Sasuke. Keduanya tampak mencoba mencari jati diri lawan bicara melalui kontak mata. Manik hitam sekelam malam itu seolah menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam kegelapan tak berujung. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Menatap mata Naruto bagaikan menatap samudra biru lepas.

"Ekhhmm.. ki-kita lanjutkan.."

Satu persatu pertanyaan yang diajukan dijawab dengan tenang dan santai oleh Naruto, bahkan pemuda itu sesekali bertanya saat Sasuke tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan dari Sakura.

Pertanyaan yang penting seperti "Apa hambatan bisnis?" atau "Bagaimana cara menjalankan bisnis dengan baik dan benar?" atau semacam itu, hingga pertanyaan yang tidak penting seperti "Apa kau gay?" atau "Siapa pacar anda?" dan "Bagaimana tipe wanita kesukaanmu?" atau pertanyaan menjurus lainnya.

"Umm.. baik. Terimakasih atas kerjasama anda.."

Sasuke merapikan alat tulis serta perekam yang ia bawa. Naruto mengangguk dan menatap tingkah laku gadis di depannya.

"Apa anda tidak memiliki pertanyaan lain, Mrs. Uchiha?"

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tampak menatap bingung dirinya.

"Kurasa tidak," ujar Sasuke pelan, namun ia kembali memperlihatkan obsidian tajamnya pada Naruto.

"Karena aku ditugaskan untuk menanyakan apa yang dicatat oleh Sakura saja," tambahnya lagi. Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Kau yakin? Aku membuka sesi tanya jawab di luar pekerjaan. Maksudku.. hmm.. yeah, kau yakin tidak mau bertanya hanya untuk dirimu saja?"

Perempatan merah tercetak di jidat Sasuke. Baginya Naruto banyak bicara, namun di sisi lain ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting pada orang di depannya.

"Kau suka sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan jeritan... apa maksudnya itu?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Harus kah ia cerita? Tapi baiklah karena ia sudah memancing gadis di depannya untuk bertanya.

"Aku suka menguasai, Mrs. Uchiha... benar, menguasai dalam konteks apapun... jadi kau pasti tau maksud dari 'jeritan' itu, kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, tidak mengerti ucapan Naruto.

Pemuda itu mendengus, menyadari jika Sasuke masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti.

"Baik, sepertinya sesi wawancara sudah habis ya?"

Sasuke ingin protes, namun gadis itu hanya diam dan mengangguk sopan. Naruto mengantarkan Sasuke hingga lift.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti, Sasuke.."

"Kuharap begitu, Naruto.."

Pintu lift tertutup, membawa Sasuke turun hingga lantai dasar dan kembali pulang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tolong bantuannya, ya..."

Sasuke melangkah dengan cepat menuju aula kampus. Gadis itu menenteng empat buah kursi lipat sekaligus sambil tetap memasang wajah datar.

Ingatannya kembali kepada hari kemarin, saat Sakura berterimakasih dengan mata yang berapi api melihat hasil wawancara yang Sasuke dapatkan.

"Fuuhh.."

Sasuke menyapu keringat yang ada di jidatnya.

Kampus akan mengadakan seminar dengan judul "You Can Do It!" dan memanggil seorang pengusaha sukses.

Gadis dengan marga Uchiha itu mengambil ponselnya dari saku jaket setelah meletakan kursi kursi yang ia bawa di dalam aula.

 _One massanger from : No name_

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya taatkala melihat satu pemberitahuan di ponselnya. Siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya?

 _From : No Name_

 _Hey! Ini yang waktu itu kan? Uchiha Sasuke? Mrs. Uchiha?_

Sasuke menautkan alisnya tanda bingung. Siapa? Mengapa mengenalnya?

 _To : No Name_

 _Yeah, ini aku Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa kau?_

Sasuke kembali hendak menyimpan ponselnya, namun benda itu berbunyi saat sebelum ia menyimpannya.

 _From : No Name_

 _Ahh.. tidak ingat ya? Ini aku, Namikaze Naruto._

Mata Sasuke membulat. Ada apa? Mengapa Naruto mengirim pesan padanya? Dari mana Naruto mendapat nomornya? Pertanyaan Sasuke langsung terjawab saat satu pesan baru lagi masuk.

 _From : No Name_

 _Aku mendapat nomormu dari salah satu panitia. Aku yang mengisi acara besok hehehe.. mohon bantuannya, Sasuke! Oh, ya... tolong simpan nomorku dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto yaa.._

Siapapun itu, Sasuke ingin memukul orang yang memberikan nomornya ke Naruto. Namun Sasuke tetap menuruti permintaan Naruto. Ia menyimpan nomor pemuda itu.

 _To : Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Ya baiklah._

Sasuke dengar dari Sakura jika Naruto memiliki seorang ibu bernama Uzumaki Kushina, namun sudah meninggal saat Naruto berusia sebelas tahun. Ayah Naruto sangat sibuk dan Naruto merupakan anak tunggal. Saat SMA Naruto menjadi korban bullying, namun saat ini pemuda itu justru menjadi pembicara dan pembisnis terkenal seantero Jepang.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Menyadari jika ucapan sang ibu benar.

"Jangan suka meremehkan orang," itu ucapan yang selalu sang ibu katakan padanya.

Apa Sasuke menyesal pernah ikut membully Naruto? Entahlah, Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah menuju parkiran sepeda. Sasuke meraih sebuah sepeda berwarna hitam, melepas borgol pada rodanya, dan menaikinya. Gadis itu mengayuh sepedanya hingga keluar kampus. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa rambut panjangnya yang ia kuncir dengan model ekor kuda. Sasuke masih memikirkan siapa yang memberikan nomornya pada Naruto.

"Ck, lebih baik aku tanyakan pada Sakura nanti," ujar Sasuke pelan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hai haaiii.. aku sudah menunggumu. Jadi.. kau dihubungi olehnya?"

Sasuke mendelik mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dengan lancar dari bibir sahabat pink-nya.

"Hn, siapa?" tanya Sasuke sekedar mengulur waktu.

"Tentu saja si Namikaze tampan. Siapa lagi? Dia meminta nomormu padaku," jawaban polos dari Sakura membuat Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati.

Hening berkepanjangan yang tercipta di antara dua sahabat itu membuat Sakura merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Gadis bermanik hijau zamrud itu menghela nafas.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan.

"Tidak, hanya saja.. jika kau ingin memberikan nomorku pada orang lain, kau harus minta izin dulu," Sasuke menjawab dengan tatapan datar, namun lebih lembut. Sakura tersenyum, lantas memeluk Sasuke.

"Baik. Aku mengerti sekarang. Nomor telepon adalah privasi, bukan? Maaf ya, Sasu," dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk atas permintaan maaf Sakura.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Sakura duduk santai di sofa setelah selama sepuluh detik memeluk Sasuke.

"Hanya berkenalan," jawab Sasuke pelan. Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya. Hanya berkenalan? Bukannya mereka sudah saling kenal?

"Benar kah? Tidak mengajakmu ke disko-"

"Dia CEO, Sakura. Bukan anak kuliahan seperti kita,"

Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Yeah, sepertinya kau benar, Mrs. Tomato," ujar Sakura dan dihadiahi _deathglare_ dari Sasuke. Keceriaan dua mahasiswi itu terhenti saat tiba tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering.

"Siapa?"

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, namun tangannya melakukan gerakan membuka kunci ponsel.

 _From : Uzumaki_ Naruto

Bisa _kita makan malam hari ini? Aku yang bayar_.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi saat melihat Sasuke membeku.

"Namikaze.. Naruto.. dia mengajakku makan malam hari ini. Sakura, kau-"

"Aku akan siapkan pakaian terbaik untukmu! Semangat!!"

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam melihat wajah sumringah Sakura.

TBC~

 **Yohoo.. this is author bacot area #plaak**

 **Nyehehehee..** **chap 1 emang belum ada lemonnya, mungkin chap 2 atau 3. Ini FF pertama Haru di sini. Biasanya Haru nulis FF di FB. Haru punya FP tersendiri buat nulis FF. Hohohoo.. semoga suka**. **Btw, maaf pendek, soalnya ide Haru mentok di sini chap 2 mungkin bakal Haru panjangin. Oke, see u again minnaaa..**


End file.
